1. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsU.S. Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee2008/0164080A1July 2008Asbeck et al.7,632,417B2December 2009Suh et al.7,175,723B2February 2007Jones et al.7,479,318B2January 2009Jagota et al.7,762,362B2July 2010Kutcosky et al.
2. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a locomotion mechanism with the inherent capability to apply pressure against surfaces it contacts, without relying on the forces of gravity. In particular, the invention relates to a locomotion mechanism capable of applying pressure against surfaces of arbitrary orientation it contacts, irrespective of the gravity effect, with the purpose of improving the adhesion developed at contacting surfaces.